


Let's trade!

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Coffee date, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I had a latte the other day and I love lattes and know damn well Ikuya, MY FAVE CHILD, would hate them for it is milk-based and espresso. I get iced mocha latte with a small vanilla syrup cup, light ice of course! This is what I get at my local cafe~ I HAVE A SWEET TOOTH OKAY? LOL! It's a one of a kind cafe, sorry. Their peppermint mocha is amazing as well! 10x better than starbucks HANDS DOWN!!Also......... I /AM/ beginning to warm up to this pairing, thanks sage, you damn single brain celled idiot ♥♥♥♥♥. LMAO!!!also sad and dumb pisces hours is also always lazy pisces hours sorry the other two may not be updated for a hot minute oops.





	Let's trade!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagesprouts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagesprouts/gifts).

Hiyori stood outside of Starbucks waiting for Ikuya to arrive. He was a few minutes early but couldn't resist being early, it's in character for him anyway. Better early than late. The two were going on a small date together, and though they room together they had different last period classes. So the arrival was going to be different times.

After waiting a couple more minutes he looked to his left spotting the slightly ruffled teal hair of his date, he was wearing fluffy purple earmuffs as well. Hiyori couldn’t help but think he looked adorable in his get up. Walking over and greeting him with a smile and grabbing his hand, "I'm really excited about this, we haven't gone out in a while!" His warm breath was visible in the winter air.

_It's just a coffee date? _The smaller man thought, but couldn't resist pinning up a smile on his face like his beloved Hiyori. It had been a while since they hung out together, school kept them both rather busy as of late.

The brunette was a coffee connoisseur, which intimidated Ikuya a bit since he had no idea what the terms meant. What were the ingredients? He was totally lost. He was nervous about ordering but insisted on doing it himself, he's not a child. Ikuya is rather stubborn but Hiyori just let it happen.

Of course, he butchered the order a bit but when the word 'latte' left his mouth Hiyori jumped a bit. _Milk-based espresso? Really Ikuya? You're so clueless but I can't convince you, I'm curious what will... happen? _His eyes locked on the side of Ikuya’s face, his cheeks and nose still red from the cold.

Hiyori knew he had no choice but to order a drink that his boyfriend would like, knowing the latte would be a disaster. But he was still curious about how he'll take it. Will he make a weird face? _Oh, that’ll probably look cute!_ He was laughing on the inside think about the mistake Ikuya just made. Not wanting to come off too suspicious.

Though his conscience wanted to interject by saying to substitute regular cow’s milk with almond, thinking maybe that would have been better. But, espresso is strong and pretty harsh tasting especially for Ikuya who tends to prefer things a little on the bland side. Latte overall was a bad idea for his date. It would have to be loaded with creams and sugar, maybe chocolate syrup for a more mocha taste, and again the almond milk may be best for Ikuya. He bit his tongue a bit, he was just TOO curious.

And although Ikuya is up for trying new things just in case he's missing out on something great, his limited palette was rather a hindrance. Of course, Hiyori felt a little bad, but the least he could do is get a drink for the inevitable swap.

The two of them received their drinks. Ikuya had his hot latte and Hiyori being the smart one got a pistachio drink... Ikuya eyed his drink. Caution on his face, something was up.

They sat next to the window, it was lightly snowing outside, making for a nice view and great lighting. The brunette refused to touch the drink until he saw Ikuya sip his. 

_Sip~._ The sour face on Ikuya was amusing to his boyfriend, he winced and moved his body back in disgust. "Oh, this is... augh, gross... You- You saw this coming didn't you Hiyori! Can we swap? Do you like this, are you okay with swapping?" Ikuya felt guilt, he looked at his date with sincerity on his face. He felt bad since he had no idea if Hiyori likes lattes.

Lucky for him, though Hiyori was snobby about coffee, he still liked many types. He liked his diverse palette and felt prideful of it. He actually liked lattes, so he was completely fine with the swap.

"I like lattes so I don't mind at all," He said with a hum as he pushed his drink to Ikuya and then grabbed the latte for a long sip.

"Thank god, I'd feel bad if you had to drink something you didn't like," Ikuya was caring. Hiyori felt lucky to have him in his life.

_Worrying about something as small as coffee preference. How sweet of you. _Hiyori thought as he looked at his drink that he hovered in the air a bit under his chin. He cupped it firmly in both hands. The two smiled together and chatted until the sun started to set. Exchanging giggles here and there. It felt so relaxed, so normal. It was just what they both needed.

"It's gonna get dark soon, maybe we should go back to the room! We should study a bit before getting tucked in," a smile on his face and a soft grasp on Ikuya's hand sent warmth straight to the teal haired male's heart.

He nodded and the two left hand and hand. Hiyori deciding to inform Ikuya about coffee labels and how they mean different things. Ikuya for once decided to listen, he didn't wanna taste something that bad again. No more silly coffee mistakes from now on!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a latte the other day and I love lattes and know damn well Ikuya, MY FAVE CHILD, would hate them for it is milk-based and espresso. I get iced mocha latte with a small vanilla syrup cup, light ice of course! This is what I get at my local cafe~ I HAVE A SWEET TOOTH OKAY? LOL! It's a one of a kind cafe, sorry. Their peppermint mocha is amazing as well! 10x better than starbucks HANDS DOWN!!  
Also......... I /AM/ beginning to warm up to this pairing, thanks sage, you damn single brain celled idiot ♥♥♥♥♥. LMAO!!!
> 
> also sad and dumb pisces hours is also always lazy pisces hours sorry the other two may not be updated for a hot minute oops.


End file.
